


stages

by aood (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: Minecraft Dairies (Webseries), Mystreet (Webseries), Phoenix Drop High (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Second Person, Temporarily Unrequited Love, as well as alternate universe(s), halloween party babey!!, implied danvis That One Time, kids askin the real questions, lotsss of pining, weird formatting is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/aood
Summary: you’ve kissed him and loved him and held him a thousand times before, but it only seems to matter now.





	stages

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to my a.p. english teacher for the lack of capitalization and correct spacing in this fic.

**1.** you’re the adoptive son of the lord of meteli, and he’s the head of guard in some new and roaring village. you both pine over the same woman — a beautiful damsel definitely not in distress that’s lording over phoenix drop, his village — but you don’t let it get in the way of friendship. of course, you argue a lot. you fight a lot. you call each other names a bring each other down and are always competing for the affections of a lady, but you’re still friends, you guess.

 

still, it hurts you when he gets locked away in some magical dimension and you can’t help but feel guilty.

 

 **+** you’ll never admit it, but when you see her kissing him in the woods, you reside in the evil man that is your brother because it means you’ll never have _him_ , and that just isn’t fair, because he’s all you’ve ever wanted.

 

**-** you kiss him in the clock tower and you run your fingers through his blonde hair and you confess your love and it’s exhilarating. he never mentions it again, though, so you don’t either.

 

 **a.** you never realized how much you needed him until he was gone, so when he comes back it’s all tears and hugs and snot on each other’s tunics and when he kisses you, you kiss him back, and it doesn’t matter what people are going to say, it doesn’t matter if it’s confusing or rough or difficult at first, you love him and he loves you and that’s all you need from here on out.

 

(spoiler, you both die three months later of disease, but at least it’s in each other’s arms.)

 

* * *

 

 **2.** you’ve been friends since high school and you’ve just moved in together so you can ~~stalk~~ flirt with the girls across the street. the two of you spend your days making sure she — the wonderful girl named aphmau — doesn’t hook up with that awful ‘old friend’ or whatever she says aaron is, but they end up together anyway, and you wasted your time on nothing. but, hey, at least lucinda and cadenza are hot and single.

 

**+** it kind of hurts to live in the same house as the boy you love. it kind of hurts to live in the same house as a boy you've known forever and his pda-inclined boyfriend. it kind of hurts knowing for a fact that your love is unrequited, but you manage.

 

**-** the two of you have been a couple since your sophomore year, but when michi leaks photos of him with ivy and you find out he’s been cheating, what choice do you have but to break up with him?

 

 **b.** the play wasn’t the only time you kissed. not by a long shot.

 

(he eventually gets a job in the city and has to move, and at first you’re opposed to the idea of a long distance relationship, but now you’re making it work, somehow, even if you rarely get to see him in person anymore.)

 

* * *

 

 **3.** you are laurence zvahl and you decide your time at high school is going to be the best four years of your life at two forty-six a.m. on a sunday night.

 

and thus, you spend the first year of high school trying to set your new friend garroth up with a girl, the second year chasing after the freshman girl everyone in school (including garroth) wants, the third rejecting any girl he tries to set you up with because she left you heartbroken and no other girl will ever be as good as her, and the fourth planning for your future and holding back tears.

 

(just.

 

not with him. not anymore. not after what happened. not after what he did to you.)

 

**+** laurence is a lot of things. he’s flirtatious and cocksure; careful and apologetic, and he is also your longest (and biggest) ever crush. and he, you know, likes boys like you, so that’s not the problem. the problem is that he’s dating your brother.

 

**-** once you caught yourself daydreaming about garroth, and while you tried to stop yourself, you realized you actually quite liked thinking about him like that. you didn’t think it meant much until you started getting jealous of his girlfriends and you started wanting to always be with him and you started thinking he was pretty.

 

(he is really pretty, though. like really, really pretty. your sister is a lucky girl.)

 

 **c.** you get together at a halloween party neither of you are supposed to be at.

 

it’s loud and crowded and you don’t even know whose house it is, so you grab his hand and sneak upstairs and find yourself in the master bedroom because it’s the least occupied and the most air conditioned. you each lay akimbo on the bed, a distance away, and you start sweating in your stuffy costume that you really wish you hadn’t worn, and laurence turns to you and asks you if you’ve ever felt like dying.

 

you laugh uneasily and ask if he’s been drinking the punch. surely he’s joking. surely he doesn’t mean it. surely that expression means he’s just playing.

 

he squeezes his eyes shut and you think you might have hurt his feelings, but then he starts talking about his home life and his parents and his classmates and his teachers and it all boils down to one thing:

 

“this is a fucked up world.”

 

you almost can’t believe it. you roll over and grab his hands again, albeit your odd position, and tell him that’s not true, because you have him, so the higher powers couldn’t — no, _didn’t_ fuck up too much. he’s all you’ve ever needed to be happy, and you always thought it was a mutual thing.

 

one silent moment. two silent moments. three—

 

and then he kisses you.

 

… and then the couple that was making out in the connected bathroom interrupt with giggles and hushed jokes before promptly leaving but you don’t care.

 

you don’t care.

 

you have him and finally, _finally_ , things are right.

 

things are _perfect_.


End file.
